


Through Fire And Smoke (Sunlight Through The Haze)

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Constellation Alex, Constellation Sam, Darkness Mon-El, F/F, Gods AU, Moon Lena, Storm Clark, Sun Kara, Vague Gods, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: tell me what is more beautiful;how the moon lets thesun shinethrough out the dayorthe way the sun lets themoon glimmerat night-s.b."Why does pain still poison you, Little Sun?"The Gods would ask.The Sun looked to her creators, a sad lopsided smile on her perfectly beautiful face as she whispered to them her greatest secret.“I am afraid of the dark, your majesties…”(The Immortal Soulmates AU in which Kara is the Sun and Lena is the Moon)





	1. You Were A God In My Eyes, Above The Clouds, Above The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Ive boarded the supercorp train once again and after listening to some ansgty music, this monster was born. Feedback is so so so greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy! :^)

When the spark that created the universe ignited, the heat of the blast scattered the first dustings of magic across the cosmos. From this dust, born were the Gods, inheriting the power of the spark that created them. They harnessed it, learned with it and from their hands they carved out the galaxies, snapped their fingers and watched the sparks of stars dance into existence. Within the galaxies, they created solar systems, chose stars to guard over the God’s creations and assure that they were thriving. 

Alone in one swirling arm of an unnamed galaxy, sat one of the Gods’ most precious creations. A bright sun, standing guard over a collection of planets that held the early inklings of life in the universe. This sun, modeled after Rao, one of the original stars created in the first spark, was a young and bubbly being. Her light stretched as far as she could possibly reach and her rays cradled the beginnings of human life as a mother cradles a babe. Though she watched over them, saw them grow, she still often had to leave them in darkness. The earth would turn its back on the Sun and for hours, and her rays couldn’t cradle the earth’s children in her warmth.

In these hours, loneliness bloomed like a sickness on the fiery surface of the young Sun. It scarred her surface with dark spots, blocking out fractions of her glow and so the Gods took pity. The Gods went to the young Sun, asking her about her corner of the cosmos and the beings she protected. She did so much to try and conceal her loneliness, putting on her brightest smile and striking the planet she watched over with a new level of warmth. 

_ “But would you like a companion, Little Sun?”  _ The Gods asked.

How could the Sun refuse?

She was blessed with a baby cousin, a loud and rambunctious being that soared over the Earth, showering the humans in water and sending bolts of light shooting across the sky. The Storm always entertained the Sun, making her laugh with his booming shows and spectacular lights, but loneliness still scarred her, marring her bright surface with yet another darkened spot.

Yet again the Gods came to the Sun.

_ “Why does pain still poison you, Little Sun?”  _ They would ask. The Sun would consider their words, look down to the earth and watch those she guarded and kept warm. She thought of the loneliness they felt in the night when she was away and how it mirrored her own. 

The Sun finally looked to her creators, a sad lopsided smile on her perfectly beautiful face as she whispered to them her greatest secret.

_ “I am afraid of the dark, your majesties…” _

With a stroke of their mighty hands, the Gods gathered dust from the cosmos, molding it into a small companion that circled the earth like the earth circled the Sun, a protector to keep a close eye when the Sun herself was forced to turn her back for the night.

They named her the Moon, a single bright light shining through the Darkness of night to keep the earth company. Even through the Storms, though she was hidden behind the clouds, the Moon shone bright, reminding the humans that their Sun would return to them soon.

The Sun herself loved the Moon, loved watching her light shine almost as bright as her own, cutting through the Darkness and illuminating the sky. 

The Moon loved the Sun as well, while the earth could not see the Sun when it turned away from her light, The Moon always could. She caught the Sun’s warmth and used it to hold back the darkness and provide a guide to the world of man until the Sun could rise to protect them once again.

They were two halves of a whole, complimenting each other in ways that only two pieces of the same soul ever could. 

Time passed and humankind grew, they learned from the Moon and the Sun, creating fire and charts to find their way through the Darkness even when their precious Moon was hidden behind a cloud brought about the mischievous Storm.

The Moon and the Sun grew closer and closer, loving one another from afar but just as fiercely as if they could touch. They named one another, The Sun naming her lover ‘Lena’ after the name the humans had given her. Luna was lovely, but Lena was her Moon. 

Lena named her Sun ‘Kara’, a word the human’s often used to describe purity and love. The humans referred to the Sun as ‘Sol’ but to Lena, it didn’t fit her Sunshine. Kara radiated goodness, and warmed Lena with her love. 

And so Kara and Lena they became. 

The Storm heard of his cousin and her lover’s new names and he flashed lightning across the sky, clapped loud booms of thunder and rained buckets of rain until his cousin relented with a fond laugh and gave him a name. 

To her, he became Kal, the wild wielder of water that danced across Earth’s sky, but Lena argued for him to be called Clark, the scribe that wrote symphonies across the clouds. 

Clark kept the skies clear for Lena to shine after that.

Kara and Lena worked together, protecting the earth and shining their light over mankind to warm them with their love. The Darkness that once reigned grew jealous. In his anger, he named himself Michael, titling himself after a word that meant ‘of the Gods’. He believed himself more powerful than both Lena and Kara and he set a plan in motion to get rid of them and make himself the most powerful being in the cosmos.

 

With time, Lena and Kara ached to be together and after a multitude of attempts, they found a way to walk the earth together. 

Their souls took human forms, Kara’s made of sun warmed flowers and shed antlers of the deer that grazed in her light with eyes the shined bluer than the sky. Her hair shined like golden rays of sunshine spun into silk and her smile lit up her face like a sunrise.

Lena’s was made of strong stone that was buffeted by the sea and the pale wood of a white oak with two emeralds for her eyes. Her hair was soft night falling in gentle waves over her pale shoulders and her skin reminded Kara of the moonlight she watched caress the earth every night.

The sun still shone during the day and at night they would lay under the moonlight, wrapped up in one another. It was perfection and love in its purest form.

On this night, they laid in a meadow of sleeping flowers, their petals closed while they waited for the warmth of sweet sunlight to wake them. Kara had her head thrown back, laughing into the night at something Lena had said. 

Lena smiled, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Kara’s lips when she stopped laughing, the meadow falling back into its peaceful silence as the pair was otherwise occupied for a few moments. 

“You know,” Kara whispered, drawing back just enough to speak against her lips while warm fingertips caressed pale cheeks, “I used to be so scared of the Dark,”

“Really?” Lena asked, a perfect brow arching in question as she looked into sapphire eyes. 

“Mhm,” Kara whispered. “Before I had you, it was always so dark and I was always alone. It hurt.”

Lena leaned in to press a delicate kiss to the scar between Kara’s eyebrows, the small evidence of the scars loneliness left on her sweet shining sun. 

“There’s no more darkness to hurt you now, my love.” Lena whispered, gentle lips pressed against Kara’s cheekbone and her nose sweetly bumping against her temple.

“All thanks to you.” Kara replied, her arms curling around Lena’s hips to draw her closer into her warm embrace. Lena simply snuggled closer, the moonlight shining on the meadow growing brighter as Lena was flooded with love and pure happiness for the sunshine holding her in her arms. 

 

Michael and his darkness lurked in the trees, glaring angrily at the pair wrapped up in one another. He reached a hand out of the shadows, hissing in anger when he all but disappeared in the harsh moonlight. Before Lena’s creation, the night had been his, and he ruled happily. Humans were afraid of his power, as they should be, until the damn Moon came to ruin his rule. He refused to stand for it.

He rushed to the nearest towns, ransacking the temples to the Gods and warping them, making them look as though the Moon had been misleading humans into worshipping her instead of the Gods that created them all. 

Michael moved through the shadows, avoiding the burning moonlight and the warmth that made his skin crawl and anger bubble up inside him. He moved like a sickening smoke, passing from shadow to shadow until he found himself at the gates of the heavens, calling and pleading for the Gods to listen to his web of twisted lies.

He fed them a tale made of deceit, claiming Lena had made the humans believe she was the true god and the one to be worshipped. He drew their attention to the sabotaged temple, fake pain in his voice as he pointed out the meadow where Kara and Lena were wrapped up in one another, exchanging loving whispers and reverent touches. 

The Gods believed his story, scared that their Sun was going to be corrupted by the already lost Moon. They sent a Storm to collect the lovers, the decision of what they knew they must do weighing heavily on their holy shoulders.

 

“I love you,” Lena whispered, smiling as she pressed a delicate kiss to Kara’s lips. The blonde beamed and Lena felt warmth fill her chest. 

“I love you too.” Kara responded softly, tangling a hand in inky black tresses to rest her forehead against her love’s. She leaned in for another kiss before thunder boomed above them and Clark appeared before them, his eyes dark with a swirling storm.

“Clark?” Kara asked in surprise, shocked to see her cousin. He much prefered to stay in the clouds. Clark kicked the dirt some, dropping his gaze to the ground until Lena called for his attention as well.

“Clark, what is it?” she asked, holding onto Kara worriedly. The Storm finally looked to them and when he spoke, his voice trembled like a far off rolling of thunder.

“The Gods want to see you… They’re angry…”

The warmth was pulled from the clearing in a flash.

 

The Gods sat upon their thrones, regality sitting heavy in the air as Lena was brought forward like a child about to be scolded. Michael once again hid in the shadows, a wicked smile on his face as he waited for the ruling. Kara surged forward to stay with her lover, clutching her hand tightly in hers.

The Gods spoke and Lena felt like the air was knocked from her lungs. They believed she would be so vain as to have humans worship her. What use does she have for their love when she had Kara? She needed nothing else.

“It’s not true!” Kara blurted, protectively moving Lena behind her. She was heating up, a fire burning behind her sky blue eyes. The Gods shared a look of outrage at the outburst. The Sun had always been respectful, their prodigal creation.   
Michael snickered from his hiding place in the darkness. This just kept getting better for him.

_ “You dare speak against us, Sun?”  _ The Gods asked, Kara shaking as she tried not to shrink under their gaze. 

“I do… Lena is innocent… She’s too good to ever do anything like this!” Kara pleaded, her voice breaking as she clutched onto Lena’s hands. The brunette pressed against her Sun’s warm back, trying to shield herself from the wrath of the Gods and draw strength from Kara’s fiery self.

The Gods grew angrier at Kara’s act of defiance. 

_ “We have proof of her blasphemy and pride.”  _ They boomed.  _ “The punishment has been decided.” _

Kara shook her head desperately, “You can’t! Punish me in her place.” She begged. Lena gasped and gripped at the back of Kara’s dress. 

“Kara, you can’t.” She hissed, emerald eyes wide when the blonde whipped around. 

“I won’t let them hurt you.” She said, cupping her cheek. 

They were pulled apart by the booming echo of the Gods once more.  _ “You wish, Sun, to be punished in her place? Why?”  _ They asked. 

Kara stood tall, drawing strength from the fire of the cosmos that burned through her veins. “Because I love her.”

Lena finally found her voice, refusing to let Kara be punished for a crime neither of them committed. “And I love her.” She said, finally stepping out of the eclipse of her Sun and standing at her side, facing down their creators together.

The Gods watched them curiously, The Moon had always been one of their meeker creations, and they couldn’t help but be proud of the newfound bravery their progeny was showing. However, a punishment still had to be carried out.

_ “We will discuss what is to be done about your transgressions.”  _ They said, dismissing the pair to just outside the throne room while they spoke to one another. 

Kara led Lena out to the Gods’ gardens, clutching her close as soon as they were free from their makers’ sights. Soft lips were pressed to a pale temple, cool hands gripped onto the back of a Sun-warmed dress. The Moon and the Sun clutched one another like an eclipse, blanketing each other in shared warmth in a desperate search for comfort.

“What if they take you away from me?” Lena whispered. “I’m innocent… You believe me, right darling?” She begged, voice cracking with restrained sobs.

Kara nodded tearily, pulling back to cup her cheeks. “You are so good, my love… Never could you do something like this.” she swore, kissing her lips in a quick declaration of her devotion. “If they try and take you from me… I will always find my way back to you.”

“How?” Lena whispered through a choked sob, heavy tears beginning to roll down flawless porcelain cheeks.

“Follow the stars.” Kara whispered. “I will always be able to find my Moon in the stars.” She gently guided Lena’s head to look up at the thousands of twinkling lights dotting the inky sky and the Moon shining dimly among them. While her soul occupied the earth, the shining of the Moon weren’t as bright as they usually were but it still was the most beautiful thing in the sky to Kara. 

“Follow the stars…” Lena mumbled through sniffles, watching as Kara reached up, plucking stars from constellations and arranging them in her hands before a small cat was running through the air around them and tucking itself against Lena, purring loudly. 

“I’ll always follow the stars to find you.” Kara swore, warm hands pressing against Lena’s cool cheeks, the starborne kitten nuzzling its way against her jaw and Kara’s wrist. 

“And what will I follow to find you?” Lena asked, gently setting the kitten down before she looked up, contemplating for a moment before she began her selection. She picked the oldest stars, the ones full of wisdom, some of which had been living in the cosmos since the dawn of it all. The stars that would have the strength to protect her sunshine, and most importantly, to guide her back to Lena.

With a soft whispered plea for the being to watch out to Kara, a fiery red fox jumped into existence, landing at the Sun’s feet with a gentle yap and a subdued flick of her tail. 

A teary smile lit up Kara’s face as she pulled Lena close for a kiss, clutching her close for a long moment. 

“You won’t ever be alone,” Lena swore. “So you’ll never have to fear the darkness again.”

Kara gave a watery laugh and kissed her once more before tucking raven locks behind her beloved’s ear. “Follow the stars, my love… And you will always find me waiting for you.”

“I love you.” Lena choked out, another sob breaking free. 

“And I love you, my darling.”

 

The Gods called them back too soon. A verdict and punishment awaiting them in the polished marble throne room of their forebearers. 

_ “The Moon shall be sentenced to one thousand lifetimes encased in mortal flesh, living among those that she wishes would worship at her altar.”  _ They declared, Kara and Lena desperately clutching at one another while their cosmic companions hid beneath their clothing. 

Lena let out a sob, unable to control it as she realized she would be yanked so harshly away from the other half of her being. 

Kara was trembling like a leaf in a strong summer storm but her words held all the fire of her being.

“You can’t take her from me!” She shouted, condemning the Gods actions and demanding an overruling. “Take me in her place, send us together… Anything!” she cried.

The Gods were not so convinced. 

_ “For your conspiracy of blasphemy, Sun, you are condemned to 1000 lifetimes in your current form, your sentence to be served upon the earth alongside man.”  _

Kara relaxed for a moment, surprise coloring her features, that didn’t sound so different to Lena’s punishment.

She looked to the gods, somewhat apologetic for her outburst. “Thank you for your mercy, your majesties.” she told them, turning to Lena before their voices rang out once more.

_ “We show no mercy, Sun, Moon.”  _ They said, making the couple freeze.  _ “The Moon shall live each life time as a human. To be born of human flesh, grow as they do, and die as man does, only for it to continue with no memory of her origins. You, Sun, are sentenced to walk among man, never changing and forever the same until you both have served your retribution.” _

Kara and Lena opened their mouths to protest before the Gods waved their mighty hands and Lena screamed in pain, falling into Kara’s arms and both of them sliding to the cold marble floor.

“Lena!” Kara cried, clutching her other half close to her chest. She could see Lena fading, the usual glowing pallor of her skin beginning to dull and the bright life draining from the emeralds in her eyes. 

Lena clutched onto Kara, a hand cupping at her cheek with the fading remnants of her strength. 

“I love you…” She rasped, eyes beginning to flutter. “Follow the stars, my darling… Find your way back to me…”

Kara let out a choked sob and nodded, leaning down to press one more desperate kiss to her lover’s lips. 

“I love you… I’ll find you, I swear it.” She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and clinging to Lena in her arms. When sapphire eyes finally opened, her arms were empty and she was back in the meadow she and Lena had occupied just hours ago.

Only now, she was alone.

Her starborne fox was the only companion she had as she watched the sun begin to creep up for sunrise. Normally the sun on her skin was a welcome boost for Kara, but today it was agonizing. She dragged herself into the darkened shade of an oak tree, her companion curling herself into her side. 

Kara looked to the last fading inky patches of the night sky, watching the last piece of the Moon disappear over the horizon. Her Lena was gone.

Kara sat under that tree for weeks, watching the sun rise and set, tracing the Moon across the sky. Her divine nature freed her from the need for sustenance or sleep, but on the night of the full moon she felt a determined stirring begin deep inside her. She finally rose to her feet, Alexandra, her fox, dutifully sat at her side. 

“Lena?” The creature asked, tail swishing as it waited for Kara’s plan. The blonde simply nodded, wiping angry tears from her cheeks.

“Lena.”


	2. So Long, We'd Become Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ ao3/twitter user lostariels u know what u did :^)
> 
> please leave feedback on twitter/tumblr/ or in the comments!! Thank you for reading!!!

The earth in spring was a time of new life, flowers would push through lingering frost and bloom in defiance of the still chilled air. Kara moved much like the flowers. She walked across the earth through twenty springs, searched every town and village for twenty summers, collected stories and mementos for twenty autumns, and prayed for her love’s return for twenty winters. 

Loneliness plagued the Sun once more, her soul trapped on earth as she watched herself shine during the day and by night… By night she wandered like a wolf, desperately searching for her Moon.

Alexandra, her constellation made companion, traveled dutifully by her side, the cosmic creature changing forms as the Sun needed. She became Kara’s confidante, the little fox helping to lift her spirits when the Sun began to lose hope, drowning in a sea of her own fears and heartbreak. 

Today was no different. As they trudged through the then new Grecian forests, Kara’s head hung like a grief-stricken sunset, Alex trotted dutifully at her side, attempt to engage her in conversation.

“Why were you called Kara?” The little fox asked, hopping up onto a fallen log so she didn’t have to crane her neck so much. 

“Lena chose it,” Kara replied. Alex had heard the story a thousand times, but if Kara was speaking, it meant her head was above water and that's all Alex wanted.

“Why?” Alex pestered

“Because she said it suited me.” Kara replied.

“Why?” Alex asked once again.

Kara stopped in place, the grass crunching underfoot as she raised her eyes heavenward and admired the first twinklings of stars dotting the inky purples of the sky mixing with the pinks and oranges of the last touches of sunset.

“She used to say… Because I was good. That I was good and bright and ‘Kara’ embodied that.” Her voice was sad, a heavy heart tightening the noose of isolation around her throat. She let out a teary chuckle and shifted to sink to the ground, her back up against the fallen trunk and her hands curling into the long grass to ground herself for a moment.

Alex hopped off the log and moved to sit in front of her, nearly nose to nose with the pained fire burning behind the sapphires in Kara’s eyes. 

“We’re going to find her.” Alex promised, paws moving to rest on her shoulder and give her a small affectionate nuzzle. Kara’s hand came up to stroke through auburn fur, resting her head against the fox’s. 

After a few long moments of companionable silence, Alex pushed off the Sun’s shoulder and moved a couple paces down the path, tail flicking for Kara to follow.

“There’s a town in the valley, we haven’t checked that one yet.” She said, the endless optimism in her voice pulling a small smile onto Kara’s lips. She hauled herself back to her feet, brushing the tears from her cheeks and brushing the leaves off her dress. Alex trotted ahead, the newly shining moonlight making the stars that made up the creature sparkle in the dusk time air.

“Follow the stars…” Kara whispered, taking a deep breath before setting off after Alex once again.

 

Flowers bloom the brightest in adversity. After a harsh winter, the spring is that much more beautiful. When the Moon disappears for a night, her return is greeted with songs and praise. 

Lena had been reborn as Selene.

She was born a beautiful baby, pale cheeks that shined like the moonlight tinged pink by the kiss of a sunrise. She then grew into a gorgeous girl with eyes that lit up like the evergreen trees colored by the warm spring sunlight. By her twentieth summer, she was as stunning as any goddess, walking among mortal man as if she was unaware of her own beauty.

The people of her village looked to her in awe. Men and women alike fought and bartered for her hand yet Selene felt more drawn to wandering the fields, making friends with horses and cattle and a little black cat that she had fondly named Sam, the ‘ear of the gods’, as her own small joke.

The small cat was her confidant, it followed her home and Selene spoiled her with a bowl of cream from the market and a warm place to sleep. Sam was regaled with stories of Lena’s days, her suitors and their ridiculous gifts, and her dreams.

Selene dreamt of a woman like sunlight and a world where the Moon and the Sun sat together in meadows and chased each other through the trees. Sam of course listened dutifully, wishing she could open her mouth and just tell Selene that she was in fact Lena, the spirit of the Moon, but alas… She feared the wrath of the Gods as any creature should, so with a small huff she responded the only way she could in this form.

“Mrow.”

Selene chuckled, “You’re right, kitten… I shouldn’t waste the evening here, dwelling over silly dreams…” She gave the cat an affectionate scratch under the chin before stepping behind a curtain to change into a dress more suitable for the chilly spring evening before tying long raven locks back into a loose braid and setting off.

Sam quickly changed forms to a small bird, fluttering out an open window and trailing after the amnesiac celestial.

 

The village, albeit small, had a grand nightlife in the spring and summer months. Vendors sold foods and goods while the musicians and poets danced about the square around the large bonfires, spinning tales and singing songs that brought a smile to Selene’s face.

Kara had come through the trees at the edge of the village moments before, a sense of dread settling in her as she worried about the possibility of not finding Lena in yet another dead end village. She grew weary and her heart cracked each time. How was she supposed to handle one thousand lifetimes of a potentially fruitless search?

With a deep breath and a preemptive sense of dread, Kara wandered into the village proper. People turned and stared, curious eyes following the blonde and the small orange tabby cat that seemed to shimmer like a star as it trotted behind her.

“What if she’s not here?” Kara asked, stopping just outside the square. Alex let out a small meow and butted against her leg as if trying to push her forward. As if she was struck by lightning, she jolted forward, following the sounds of the poets singing and the lyres being played to the town center.

That was when she saw her.

Like seeing moonlight after the darkest night, a beautiful shining beacon in an an endless stormy sea. Kara felt as though all the heat had been pulled from her body and instead had been thrown into the fire that her beautiful Moon was dancing around. Her smile shined like a full moon after a storm, felt like the warmth of the embrace of a loved one after battle, or the sweet kiss of a lover long since lost. 

Before she could even contemplate stepping into the square, stepping towards her Lena, there was a small black cat jumping into her arms. 

“Kara!” She squeaked, nuzzling against the Sun with happy mewls. It took a moment, but when Kara recognized the shimmering otherworldly nature of the feline her grin grew ten times. That was her Lena as this was her constellation.

“You’re here! What did she call you, little one?” Kara asked, pressing a little kiss to the top of the cat’s inky black fur. The color almost matched Lena’s hair, the blackness accented with light shines of purple under the pale moonlight.

“Samantha, or Sam.” Sam introduced, tail flicking happily. Alex shifted to a field mouse, scurrying up Kara’s dress to perch upon her shoulder. The cat mewed in excited recognition and Alex responded in a likewise squeak. 

“You two catch up… I… I need to see her.” Kara told them, setting Sam down and letting Alex off of her shoulder. She stood back up tall, fiery azure eyes finding her Moon like a lone wolf on a hunt.

The rest of the people in the crowd disappeared as Kara advanced, each step seeming to make her glow with hope. Finally, she was to be reunited with her love, to be a whole instead of two lost halves, to be the Sun and be willingly eclipsed by her Moon.

Lena finally looked up, gaze crossing the burning embers of the bonfire to meet the desperate hues of the Sun. She had to squint in the brightness and Kara felt her heart skip a beat at the adorable crinkle of Lena’s nose. Kara stepped close enough to at last meet the tantalizing evergreen housed in the sweet shine of her soulmate’s eyes, but when she looked closer… Her heart broke.

There was no recognition behind those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

 

Selene, much like the sweet seedlings of new flowers, was a young beauty. This she knew. Eyes watched her whenever she went into the village proper for the market, they followed her steps as she danced in the square. But never was she affected by a gaze like she was with the blazing stare of the beautiful stranger standing before her.

The world seemed to melt away under the heat of those eyes, the molten emotion she felt rolling off the other woman made her mouth go dry and any words catch in her throat. There was a haunting familiarity about this woman, like a character from a story she read long ago, too good to be real yet… She was here.

The melodies of a lyre finally registered in her still ringing ears and the words seemed to wrap around her heart, squeezing like a vice.

_ “My heart, holds fast, upon a face, as bright, and gleaming, as the sun…” _

Selene took a step forward, drawn into the woman’s orbit like the moon to the earth and the earth to the sun. The radiated warmth she felt rivaled that of the blazing fire in the middle of the square and the softness in her eyes… It was a deep rooted sadness disguised by the sparkling beauty of the pools that reminded the brunette of the Sea of Crete off of the coast near Athens. 

_ “I reach, forever, for the Sun… So risen up, I rise up, for love…” _

Two hearts beat in time, the melodic sound of the lyre orchestrating their steps as they moved nearly nose to nose, like the spark of the dawn of the universe, igniting into a beautiful beginning with the sweet sorrow of something from the past.

“Have we met before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you really like what i write and want to help me keep doing it, click [here](Ko-fi.com/ryderthewriter) and buy me a coffee!
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](karolsens.tumblr.com) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cuddlyreyes)
> 
> Come talk to me and let me know what you think :)


	3. Don't You Remember What You Meant To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had they met before? How many times had the Sun met the Moon? Not only in passing but in fiery solar eclipses wherein Kara had shielded Lena in a blanket of adoration and physical warmth or in lunar eclipses where the burning shine of the Sun was calmed under the sweet shadow of her nighttime goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm still struggling with my style and how to structure this whole story and where to take it!
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you want to see and give me some feedback! Thank you!!

**“Have we met before?”**

Kara nearly wanted to laugh at that. Had they met before? How many times had the Sun met the Moon? Not only in passing but in fiery solar eclipses wherein Kara had shielded Lena in a blanket of adoration and physical warmth or in lunar eclipses where the burning shine of the Sun was calmed under the sweet shadow of her nighttime goddess.

How many times had they come together in the meadows of earth, dancing by daylight and making love by Moon. How many times had Kara asked Lena to whisper her name just to hear the sweet symphony of the way it rolled off her tongue? How many times had Kara drawn shapes along the unbroken pale expanse of Lena’s back? Drawn constellations with her lips and whispered prayers and love letters into each vertebrae? 

Kara couldn’t even begin to fathom the answer.

In this moment, the cruel nature of the Gods had never felt so painful.

“Yes,” Kara said, focusing heavily on making sure her voice didn’t break like her heart. “It was… A long time ago.” She said, a sad smile being a weak attempt to mask the agony behind her eyes and the shattering feeling in her chest.

“I’m sorry… I don’t recall.” Lena said. 

Despite the pain of Lena not recognizing her, hearing her voice was sweeter than any lyre, more beautiful than any bird song, more comforting than the warmth of a new sunrise chasing away the Darkness of a moonless night…

Kara had missed her so much.

“Don’t be,” Kara assured. “It’s been quite some time.”

“I feel as though I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you, Lady…?” she trailed off, a flirtatious smile on oh so kissable lips. It took Kara several moments to realize she had been asked a question and a bright crimson rose on her cheeks like the sun on the horizon.

“Kara. Just Kara.” She told her, accepting Lena’s offered hand with a deep breath. Her porcelain skin was colder, gone was her own warmth that used to keep her Moon comfortable on chilly nights wrapped up in one another.

“Kara…” Lena had said. She had said her name and Kara felt pieces of her heart stop their constant puncturing of her lungs and slide back into some semblance of normalcy inside her chest. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Kara said, unable to hide the unbridled joy from her voice. Lena saying her name, standing before her, lit by the soft glow of a warm fire and her sweet touch still lingering on her palm.

“Selene. Just Selene.” Lena had said, a teasing smile as used Kara’s words against her. 

Kara let out an unexpected laugh, head thrown back like a wolf howling tribute to the moon. What a cruel twisted fate she found. Her Lena, human, with no memory of  _ them _ and using a different name so similar to the one Kara herself had given her all those centuries ago.

Seeing Lena, so beautiful and exactly as she once was a knife being driven through her heart.

Lena having no memory of her was the knife twisting.

Yet seeing Lena smile, the way her eyes lit up with the lingering orange glow of the bonfire was a salve that healed all her wounds and kissed every scar.

At least she was here. Lena was here, with her, alive and breathing and oh so breathtakingly beautiful. 

Kara just needed to hold her close.

“Would you like to dance with me?” She asked, offering a hand whose fingers twitched to just pull her love into her arms.

Kara had never heard a more beautiful sound than Lena saying yes. She had never felt a more soothing touch than Lena’s hands sliding into hers. She had never felt more at peace than when gently swaying with the other half of her soul, warmed by the heat of a slowly dulling inferno and serenaded by the sweet string plucks of a lyre in the hands of a lovestruck poet.

Selene herself was never one to be wooed by sweet words of lust led courtings. But for some reason, Kara, this new town mystery, made her feel so at ease. In her arms she felt warmth, her touch chasing away the incessant chill of the Darkness and the night. Her eyes were like stars, the cerulean shining in a way that screamed otherworldly.

The way she danced, carried them around the square was so effortless, Selene felt as though she was floating. Her feet didn’t touch the ground, the music of the poets struck her eardrums in time with the pounding of her heart and the soft feeling of Kara’s palms on her back lit a fire in her heart that felt so familiar yet oh so new. 

“You must have traveled far to end up in our tiny village.” Selene said, though they danced, the world melted away to just the ethereal goddess of a woman before her.

“I did, farther than most,” Kara said, her voice turning sad. Selene wondered just where this woman had come from. Her silken clothing and golden hair suggested nobility, yet her world worn sandals and wise old eyes told the story of a world weary traveler. Needless to say, Kara quickly became a fascination, a puzzle that Selene was aching to solve.

Kara smiled as she listened to the greek roll off her lover’s human lips. The language was so young, as were the people who spoke it, but Lena… She made the words sound like the sweet symphonies of the languages of the gods. Kara missed those words from Lena’s lips but hearing her voice at all, it was a blessing the Sun didn’t believe she would ever receive again.

She listened to Lena regale her with the stories of the town, the who’s who and the story of herself. Her Lena, once a proud goddess, now worked as a seamstress. She lived in a small cottage, sold her wares to travelers and townspeople alike and her family consisted of a little black cat. Kara smiled brighter at that fact. Sam had kept watch dutifully and Kara knew she picked the perfect stars for her Lena’s companion.

“It seems you live quite a life.” Kara commented. Their dancing had slowed to a more gentle swaying, the town square clearing save for the lingering lovers dancing and the drunkards unable to find their way home.

“I suppose so.” Lena smiled, “Sure I am no hero or goddess but I am happy,” she said. Kara nearly scoffed. If only she knew. “And what of you, Kara? What is it you do?”

“I’m a traveler… I’ve spent my time wandering,” She said, drawing Lena into her warmth as a chilled breeze swept through the square. 

“A traveler?” Selene asked, her hands settling on Kara’s bare shoulders. Her skin was warm to the touch, as if she had just been laying in the sun on a summer day. Selene found the feeling familiar, as if her palms had felt such soft skin before. “What do you do on your travels?”

“I had been searching for something.” Kara replied. Selene almost laughed, yet another mystery surrounding this beautiful and infuriatingly familiar woman. 

“Did you find it?” Selene asked, glancing around the square as she asked. When she moved to meet Kara’s eyes again, she was stopped by the most tender look. It felt as though the stars in this woman’s eyes were created just for her. Like the flowers bloomed, birds sang, the world came alive at Kara’s insistence and all for Selene. Kara’s voice made Selene’s heart pound and the butterflies in her stomach flutter excitedly.

“I believe I just did.”

 

Selene found herself bathed in Sunlight. She was wrapped in sheets, the morning light bleeding in through the window and warming her pale skin. But the warmth went beyond that. 

An emerald eye cracked open and she was met with golden hair and the softest of stars staring back at her.

Kara.

The pair had collided like two galaxies, creating an explosion to rock the cosmos and breed a new life inside each of their hearts. For Kara, it meant her heart was healing. Decades old wounds closed, covered in scar tissue and delicately cradled in the healing embrace of her Lena’s palms. To Lena, well, Selene, it was the warmth and fire of a new love, a passion that set her soul ablaze and made her heart sing in a thundering rhythm against her ribcage.

A Sun warmed palm cupped the brunette’s cheek and she turned just enough to press a delicate kiss to the skin of her lover’s hand. 

“Good morning,” Selene whispered, smiling tiredly though the gorgeous forest of her eyes shined with the glimmers of sunlight after a rainstorm.

“It is,” Kara whispered back, her own grin rivalling the light coming through the window and warming her lover’s back. “A very good morning indeed.”

The sound of sweet giggles filled the room and Kara couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward, capturing soft pink lips in a kiss that would have made the poet’s lyres strings snap with the intensity.

Kara had never been so happy for an eclipse.

When the pair finally broke apart enough to leave the bed, Lena was glowing with love and adoration for this mysterious woman who had waltzed her way into town, her bed, and most importantly, into her heart.

Kara watched as Lena prepared breakfast for them, berries from the market, milk from a goat and some bread from the baker toasted over the small hearth fire. She set a bowl of milk outside her window for Sam and laughed joyously when she saw her little black cat joined by an orange tabby.

“Making friends are you, Samantha?” She asked with an affectionate pet to the black cat’s head. Sam responded with a meow, purring when Alex stuck her furry head forward to nuzzle against Lena. The orange cat was beyond glad that Kara had her back. She only wished that Lena remembered who they were if only for the Sun’s sake.

Kara watched on with a fond smile, eating a few berries despite her nature not requiring her to. Sleep was not required as well and she had never been more thankful as she had watched Lena the night before, praying her dreams were of the Sun and Moon, chasing each other across the endless starry sky.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara told her, watching with a growing grin as a blush spread across those pale cheeks.

“You flatter me.”

“I do no such thing,” Kara said, hand over her heart in mock offense. “I only speak the truth, my love.”

This drew a laugh from Lena and Kara nearly melted. Her voice was a chorus of angels and her laugh, a matching symphony. 

“My love… Surely it is too early for such declarations, darling.” Lena smiled self consciously, tucking a raven lock behind her ear. She looked to her feet, startling when she looked up again, only to find Kara standing right in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but Kara quieted her with a soft kiss.

Lena’s eyes closed, relaxing into the warm fingers on her cheek, the lips on her own that then traveled. A kiss to the corner of her mouth, a kiss to her jaw that forced a small exhale from her lungs, a kiss to the line of her cheekbone, the arch of her brow, the peak of her temple and finally a small kiss just below her ear.

“My  φεγγάρι  _ (moon) _ ,” She whispered, the words spoken with such a reverence that she felt a shudder fall down the length of her spine. Kara continued and Lena found her hands clutching at the sides of Kara’s dress to steady herself and in a hope that this woman wouldn’t disappear like smoke through her fingers.

“The heart is many things… Impulsive, anxious, bold, desperate… But a liar it is not.” She breathed, the fingers on her cheek moving to card through dark hair like a light through the night. “My heart does not lie to me now.”

The declaration, the familiarity of Kara and her kiss, the nagging suspicion that something else was in front of her but Lena just couldn’t quite reach, paired with the pure love she felt pounding like a drum against the delicate bones of her ribs, was too much. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered and she gave herself over to the pull of her heart.

“My  ήλιος  _ (sun), _ ” She whispered, voice shuddering like a ships sail in a storm. “My  _ love.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really like what i write and want to help me keep doing it, click [here](Ko-fi.com/ryderthewriter) and buy me a coffee!
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](karolsens.tumblr.com) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cuddlyreyes)
> 
> Come talk to me and let me know what you think :)


	4. You're My Home (And I'm Lost Without You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate me lol i know its been 84 years but life happened! Don't worry, im working on getting on a more regular update schedule.

The night is always darkest before the dawn. During the few moments the moon sinks behind the horizon and the sun has not yet risen to strike the sky with streaks of red and orange, Darkness rules. For a few short seconds, the stars are gone and the shadows reach out, grabbing at whatever they can until the Sun rises to strike them back. Michael thrived in this time.

In shadows, he took to the Earth in the Darkness, scaring those unfortunate enough to be in his path and causing general trouble as often as he could. But tonight, a light in the inky blackness of night stopped him in his tracks. From within a small cottage in an even smaller village, there was light. He got as close as he possibly could, hissing when the brightness began to reduce his shadowy form to nothing but mist.

What he spotted made his skin crawl more than the light itself. There lay the sun goddess. Kara, she had been named. In her arms was a human, but the familiarity and touch of the divine made him snarl. The spirit of the moon. 

Lena. 

Their closeness was dragging the sun over the horizon faster, destroying his stolen moments of Darkness. With his teeth grit and his smokey form retreating into the shadows he began to plan. 

Get rid of the Sun and get rid of the Moon… The Darkness would rule once again.

 

Kara was the first to wake with the early hints of sunlight across the sky, but for once she wasn't alone. Her moon, albeit human, laid in her arms and she remembered…. 

Lena had remembered bits and pieces, knew that she knew Kara, knew that she was forgetting some big and important part of her but she remembered the love… The feelings and the achining emptiness that she had felt without even realizing it. 

For now, this was enough for Kara.

The Sun looked upon her lover like her celestial form looked upon the earth. Gentle sun warmed fingers traced over a sharp cheekbone and down and even sharper jaw, they traced the contours of her angled brows, along the pale expanse of her neck and finally back up to the pillowy pink plains of her lover’s lips. A small kiss was placed to her skin and Kara beamed.

“Good morning, my love…” Lena whispered, emerald eyes cracking open like a long buried chest revealing a priceless treasure.

“A good morning indeed,” Kara murmured reverently, leaning in to press a delicate kiss to her lips. “Because I have you…”

“You do, always.” Lena confirmed, her tired smile and the sleepy lilt to her voice making Kara’s heartbeat shudder like a willow in the wind.

“Always.” Kara repeated, leaning closer for another eclipse, her lips encased in the gentle embrace of the Moon, blocking out her light in the sweetest of ways.

 

Loving a human as a being of heaven was not easy. Kara began to realize this within the first weeks of being with her lover. Kara had no need for sleep, for food, for water or for any of the ties to mortality as Lena did. They had left the small village together, intending to explore the world as they had talked of doing before the god’s cruel nature ripped them apart, but the pace was much slower than Kara was used to. 

Alex and Sam, their celestial companions, too were often bored with the need for constant breaks and stopping for the night to sleep. They never protested, more than content to cuddle up to Lena and Kara and watch their brothers and sisters dance across the night sky, but the pace… It left something to be desired.

Lena, to her credit, certainly carried on further than most humans could in a single day. She wandered like a plant, chasing after her sunlight, sustained on her kisses and fed by the stories of her divinity told by her lover and their cosmic pets.

Discovering Sam could speak was not all that surprising once she began to think about it. The small cat was always by her side, always listening and the look in her eyes was always one of comprehension. Though the discussions they had now were much more enjoyable in her opinion.

“So, Samantha, why is it you couldn’t tell me who I am? We could have been looking for Kara and Alexandra for years.” Lena said, chuckling as she took Kara’s hand to step over a fallen tree.

Sam, currently in her preferred cat form, easily hopped over the obstacle with a flick of her tail. “Because, my lady, I am a wise Gods fearing creature. If I had said anything they would probably take all of my stars and scatter them across the cosmos. And I actually enjoying being in one piece, thank you.”

Kara and Alex shared a laugh, the pair of them moving through the forests with a well practiced ease and clearing the path for Lena and Sam, and creating paths that thousands of years from now would be walked by world weary travelers like themselves.

“She is quite smart,” Kara said, stopping for a moment to wait for Lena and tuck some raven hair behind her ear. “To anger the Gods is a death wish.”

Lena was quiet for a long moment. This was one of those moments she couldn’t remember, the reason she was trapped in a mortal body and Kara here on earth. Her Sun wouldn’t tell her and their companions both just looked heartbroken when she attempted to bring it up.

“Kara?” Lena asked, drawing her bravery from the warmth of her lover’s hand upon her pale cheek. At Kara’s small noise of reply, Lena spoke once more.

“What did I do to garner this punishment from the Gods?” She asked, her voice quiet and nervous. She was scared of the answer, was she evil in her past life? Her divinity tainted by darkness?

Kara quickly silenced those thoughts. “Nothing,” she whispered. Kara’s voice sounded heartbroken, the words trembling like the leaves in the summer breeze. 

Lena opened her mouth in confusion but Kara silenced her with a gentle finger against her lips.

“You were framed.” Kara explained, eyes pained and the bright blue clouded with storms of sorrow. “The Gods wouldn’t listen and punished us both before I could prove you innocent…” Self hatred crept into her words and Lena frowned, the guilt Kara was feeling was misplaced, but her Sun carried on.

“I failed you.” Kara’s gaze dropped like a sad sunset, a few tears falling to the soft grass beneath their feet. Sam and Alex wound around their ankles, trying to offer a silent comfort, but Lena’s touch beat them to it.

Cool hands cupped warm cheeks and Lena’s emeralds met Kara’s sapphires. “Unless, my darling, you’re the one who framed me, your guilt is terribly misplaced.” Lena said, thumbs brushing away the tears on Kara’s beautifully sun kissed cheeks.

“Everything you’ve ever done for me, has brought me nothing but happiness and joy. I know these hands…” She took Kara’s hands in her own, pressing a kiss to the back of each. “These hands could do me no harm if they tried.”

Kara cracked a small smile at that. No ill will or pain to Lena would ever come from her. And she knew that. Though the guilt still lingered, she pressed a kiss to her Moon’s lips. She had her now, and she would never be letting her go.

They continued to trek on, to the rocky shores along the sea, up into the winding mountains and along made up paths they formed through the seemingly endless forests. The road was not easy for Lena, she struggled with the chilling wind of the ocean, with the sharp stones and incline of the mountains, and the oftentimes treacherous paths of the woods. Small cuts littered her porcelain skin from unseen branches, her clumsy feet left the skin of her knees bloody and shallow scrapes along the palms of her hands. Yet she didn’t care.

Kara soothed each wound with the warm touch of her lips, a delicate prayer in the tongue of the divine bandaged her wounds, and soft satin hands delicately cleaned the blood from her skin. 

When they finally settled, it was on the outskirts of what had become known as Athens. With a hint of Kara’s power, they had a house built on the edge of the woods, big enough for them both and with enough land to grow their own food and tend to a few animals. 

Kara took to being a storyteller to the people that would gather around community fires in the evenings, while Lena had taken the skills she had gathered in her human life and become a seamstress.

Their lives were modest, far from the divinity they were both born into, yet they were happier than they ever remembered being. 

The Darkness couldn’t even dream of touching them when they were together.

So The Darkness targeted them when they were apart.

 

The moments when the sun sank behind the horizon, before the stars could come out and the Moon could shine upon the earth, Darkness had a few stolen moments to walk among man.

Lena had been at the market, buying more fabric and trading some produce for other supplies as the sun had gone down. Usually Kara would have accompanied her, but today she had agreed to tell stories to a group of children around the community fire before the usual festivities began.

Darkness took this as his moment to strike.

Michael surged after the Moon, dragging her into the darkened shadow of a house. He struck a fist against her chest, intending to end her where she stood, before an inky black wolf was launching herself at him.

He hissed in pain, wounded by the shine of the stars in her pelt, and dropped Lena to the ground. The Moon goddess cried out in pain, his cold touch of Darkness poisoning the very air that she was desperately trying to take in. 

Samantha snarled and snapped her teeth at Michael, driving the Darkness back into a puff of obsidian smoke that moved through the air like a sickening disease. Though his plan of killing the Moon immediately was foiled, he knew the damage he had done.

Darkness was a poison. And he had left the moon infected.

 

Lena was gasping for breath on the ground, her purchases from the market scattered about the ground and her hands desperately grabbing onto Sam’s fur as she gasped out pleas for help. The wolf whined, trying to support her before howling to the sky, calling for Alex and Kara or anyone else who could aid them.

The cries carried across the village, over the farmlands and to the fire where Kara sat with the children. Her spine immediately stiffened, Alexandra jumping up at her side. Without an explanation, the blonde hastily jumped up from her place and began running towards the sound. Her dress was bunched in her hands, her feet carrying her as fast as possible until her companion shifted to the form of a horse and Kara quickly swung up onto her back. 

Fear shot through her like a comet across the darkened sky. Something was wrong with her Moon, that much she knew. The unknown element sat heavy on her shoulders, cracking her usually marble like resolve into something more akin to sand.

Moments later they rounded the building, finding a fading light clinging to Sam in the agonizingly sick shadows. 

Lena’s ragged breaths told of the Darkness gathered within her lungs, leaving little room for air and the panicked drumbeat of her heart rang out in Kara’s ears like the war drums of an invading army.

She leapt off of Alex’s back, dropping to her knees and cradling the other half of her soul in her arms. Warm hands cupped too cold cheeks and tears fell down both of their cheeks.

“Shh, my darling, I have you now… You’re safe…” Kara whispered, trying to calm Lena enough so it would be safe to move her back to their home. Back to where they were safe, and happy, and  _ one. _

Lena sucked in a desperate breath, clinging to Kara with as much strength as she could muster. When she spoke, Kara felt the wounds and scars over her heart that Lena had healed open back up, tearing her apart from the inside out. Lena’s voice, her favorite sound in the world, had been twisted by Darkness, warped with pain, and left Kara choking on her own sobs.

Lena whispered quietly, if these were her last words, she wished to speak of something she adored. She wished to leave this life with love on her lips, with a final prayer to the only goddess she felt deserved her worship. 

_ “Kara…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you really like what i write and want to help me keep doing it, click [here](https://ko-fi.com/ryderthewriter) and buy me a coffee!
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](http://karolsens.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cuddlyreyes/)
> 
> Come talk to me and let me know what you think :)


	5. Carry Your Bones, Carry You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say death is beautiful. Such as in winter, when the chilling cold sweeps away the last lingering brightness of autumn and replaces the fallen leaves with snowflakes and the painful chill of a december wind. Each snowflake is unique, each gust of frigid wind sweeping them through the air, sticking to roads and trees and eyelashes. 
> 
> There is so much beauty in something that can bring so much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A HOT SECOND IM SO SORRY
> 
> I have a job and an internship and I was off traveling for a month so i havent had like any time to write ANYWAY HERE U GO
> 
> thank u all for still reading even tho im garbage!!!

Some say death is beautiful. Such as in winter, when the chilling cold sweeps away the last lingering brightness of autumn and replaces the fallen leaves with snowflakes and the painful chill of a december wind. Each snowflake is unique, each gust of frigid wind sweeping them through the air, sticking to roads and trees and eyelashes. 

There is so much beauty in something that can bring so much pain.

Lena was so cold. 

A blizzard had taken up residence beneath her skin, her human body too fragile to withstand the wrathful touch of a celestial like Darkness. Her usual porcelain cheeks had been warped to a sickening pallor. Her forest green eyes were overtaken by the frigid gray of a hailstorm. Her once warm lips were now a pale blue and her teeth chattered in time with the breaking of Kara’s heart.

The Sun was desperate. But no matter how much heat she gave off, her Moon continued to shiver. No matter how many fires she lit, scorching the wood of the earth with a touch of the divine, the heat would not warm her love. No medicine would help the painful cough that wracked Lena’s now tissue paper lungs and despite the raging of a fever, the cold still clung to her skin as if turning the pale demigoddess to ice herself.

Kara nursed Lena for nearly a fortnight. Fate was a twisted mistress and on the night of the full Moon, Lena could feel herself truly fading as if her physical celestial form was trying to call back her soul.

She cracked open tired eyes, a small wheeze of a breath leaving through blue lips and she reached a frigid hand towards her Sun.

“Kara…” She rasped, the blonde’s head immediately whipping around to rush to her side to aid her.

“Shh, my darling, you’re alright, just rest now… Your soup will be ready soon,” She soothed, her voice slow and soft though a barely there tremor shook her voice. She couldn’t lose Lena. Not when she had just gotten her back… But even she knew that whatever was ailing her Lena was no mortal disease.

Sam let out a whine, the black cat curling close to her master’s chest and butting her head against her neck. 

She too was affected. Ribs were visible under inky fur. She didn’t eat, didn’t play, didn’t stray more than a few feet from Lena’s side even when Alex would desperately nudge and nuzzle to attempt to goad her into a game.

The end was coming. None of them were prepared for it. Lena, however, had accepted it.

With one hand, she weakly stroked over Sam’s back, the other took Kara’s hand in shaking fingers, cracking a weak smile as she fought against the peaceful pull of death on her physical form.

“My Sun,” Lena croaked, “You are far too beautiful to wear such sadness…” 

Her breathing grew shallower, her eyes fluttering some, but she longed to gaze at Kara for as long as she could. The realization of the imminent arrival of death shot Kara’s heart right out of her chest where it shattered like glass against her ribcage.

“No. No, no no no no, Lena, no.” She gasped, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She grasped at Lena’s hand when icicle fingers began to try and wipe them away. “No.” She said again, “You can’t leave me…”

“You will find me again,” Lena whispered, the painful reality of their punishment setting in once again, the wounds as fresh as when they were scentanced.  “And I will remember you... Someday…”

“Lena…” Kara choked out, crying harder as she cradled the fading Moon in her arms. Sam, too, was whining pitifully, leaning into Alex who was wrapped around her protectively, sad little mewls leaving the little orange cat for her friend.

Lena let out a sharp cough, her whole body wracking and trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. Kara shushed and soothed her as much as she was able, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I will find you again,” Kara vowed, a desperate determination settling itself in her heart and sewing together cracks with the mission of finding and protecting lena in the next life. “I swear by Rao, my love, I will find you…”

Lena just smiled tiredly. One hand settled on Sam’s back, holding the fading little star against her chest while the other reached to brush her hand over Kara’s cheek. 

“Kiss me,” She begged, voice nothing but a whisper, like a passing breeze in a blizzard. 

Kara kissed her. She kissed her with the heat of a dying star. She kissed her with the broken plea to the Gods on her lips. Kara kissed Lena like an angel taking the last breath of human at their altar.

With that kiss, Lena was gone. 

 

The next morning, Alex and Kara buried Lena and Sam at the base of an oak tree. Kara placed a rock at the base and carved a crescent moon into it, leaving a small sigil for this version of her love that she lost. She knelt on the freshly turned earth, mourning for her love and sitting through sympathetic thunderstorms that rained upon her from her cousin. 

It was 3 days before Kara moved again. 

In the light of the waxing crescent moon, she turned her eyes heavenward. She knew the Gods were listening and to them, she spoke.

“You’ve taken her from me again…” She accused, voice broken yet burning with the barely concealed fire of a newborn star, blasting to life in the universe. “You have sentenced us to this… for a thousand lifetimes… for a crime neither of us have commited.” Her chest heaved, angry tears making the cosmos of her eyes swim in a celestial storm.

_ “We have,”  _ The gods replied, their voices far too even and uncaring for Kara’s liking. The Gods loved her. She knew that. She was their prodigal child, Lena as well, one of their prized creations.

“Why?” She asked, the word hurt and spat out through the clench of her teeth. “WHY?!”

_ “The Moon was prideful.”  _ The Gods replied, monotone voices ringing out.  _ “She had to be punished. And you for conspiring to blasphemy.” _

“SHE WAS INNOCENT!” A supernova burst through that meadow, an angry shout ringing through the cosmos. Kara was panting, shoulders trembling with every breath. Alex whined and the fox bit the hem of Kara’s dress, trying to drag her back into the shadows as if that would hide them from the Gods’ anger.

_ “You will serve your retribution, Sun. As will she.”  _ The Gods spoke with a finality, making Kara wish to fight once again.  _ “One thousand lifetimes. For you, to walk the Earth among man. For her, to live and die has humans do.” _

“There has to be a way…” Kara pleaded, dropping to her knees as the angry fire burned out of her, now just a desperate spark. “End this torment, I beg of you!”

The Gods considered a moment, their silence deafening in Kara’s ears.

_ “You both may return to your divinity…”  _ They began, making Kara’s head snap up before they continued.  _ “If in the thousandth lifetime, she proves herself worthy.”  _

“And how is she to do that?” Kara asked, wiping at her cheeks and petting Alex when she curled into her side. 

The Gods just gave a noncommittal hum, the divine language burning through Kara’s ears and making her long for the days of her youth, with Lena by her side.

_ “We will be watching.”  _ Was their response before silence rang out once again. 

Kara closed her eyes tightly, fear winding its way around her chest and squeezing. She feared this life. She feared losing Lena time after time. She feared not finding her lover. She feared both of them losing their divinity and being forced to live without her Moon…

It was Alex who nudged Kara out of the tangled web of fear and doubt. The little fox nudged her side before trotting forward. 

“Let’s go.” She said, fiery red tail swishing before she looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

“Where?” Kara asked, her voice breaking. “Lena’s gone.”

Alex huffed. “Didn’t you listen?” She half teased. “She’ll be back. Nine hundred and ninety nine more lifetimes to go.”

Her optimism made something spark inside Kara, a candle she thought burned out lighting once more.

“So let’s go.” Alex reiterated. 

Kara got to her feet. She looked back to the grave under the tree, to the crescent moon carved into the stone. 

The Sun shone above them. The clouds cleared the sky. And there, hidden amongst the blue sea of the endless sky, was the small sliver of the moon, looking down upon the earth. Upon Kara. 

Determination settled deep into her bones and the thought of  _ Lena _ settled deeper into her heart. Her heart ached, yearned and cracked for the love she lost, yet the love driven resolve she had to find her stitched her back together. More importantly, it propelled her forward.

It propelled her forward, like a wolf chasing the Moon. 

 

Years passed and Kara howled with the beasts. She chased leads across the lands. She carved paths through mountains, formed tides in the oceans to ride from land to land, assisted man in forming commerce and communication to aid herself in her search…

Some years, she would catch glimpses of Lena, in paintings and stories told by love struck artists and poets of a girl they couldn’t have. Alex was the perfect guide, the little starling beast guiding her through time and hopefully ever closer to her love.

Every few lifetimes, Kara would find her. Would hold Lena in her arms. Whether she found her Moon as a young woman capturing hearts of suitors, or as an old maid, living like a solitary ghost on the edge of newborn cities compared to her endlessly wandering soul… Kara would stay. She would love her as fiercely as ever, until the last breaths left her lover’s lips and the cycle continued.

Darkness still lingered like a sickening cloud, chasing Kara and Lena across time.

The Sun began to grow wise to the other celestial but his reasoning for following her was still unknown… Kara chose instead to focus on her lover, on attempting to guide her back to her own divine roots in hopes that she would unlock something akin to a loophole in their punishment. 

It wasn't until Kara had wandered for nearly two thousand years that she saw the first inklings of divinity in her lover’s human form. 

It was in a kingdom called Camelot. Kara was passing through on her endless search when she was ambushed by a pack of knights upon horseback, guiding a woman.

The Sun paid to mind to the sharpened steel pointing at her, instead her eyes fell upon the woman.

“Lena…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you really like what i write and want to help me keep doing it, click [here](https://ko-fi.com/ryderthewriter) and buy me a coffee!
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](http://karolsens.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cuddlyryder)
> 
> Come talk to me and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you really like what i write and want to help me keep doing it, click [here](https://ko-fi.com/ryderthewriter) and buy me a coffee!
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](http://karolsens.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cuddlyreyes)
> 
> Come talk to me and let me know what you think :)


End file.
